I LOVE YOU
by Meganeko-chan
Summary: Sakura memiliki satu buku favorit yang tiba-tiba dihina oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya, padahal orang-orang disekitarnya yang tau kalau Sakura udah nangis berkali-kali karena buku itu aja gapeduli. Karena buku itu, Sakura jadi sering ketemu si orang aneh ini. Pair sasusaku. My very first Fanfic! Mind RnR? Arigatou :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Pertama kali bikin FF nih xD maklumin yah kalau ceritanya tidak masuk akal dan keluhan lainnya. Huahahahaa!**_

**_Langsung sajaaa ke ceritanya .. Bingung judulnya jadi sedapetnya aja yah .-. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**I LOVE YOU**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Meganeko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sakura!" Haruno Sakura tersentak mendengar suara dari Hyuuga Hinata yang memanggilnya. Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di pinggir air mancur yang ada disekolahnya sambil membaca buku favoritnya yang berjudul 'Subarashii no Yume'. Sudah berapa kalipun Sakura membaca buku itu, ia selalu menangis setelah membacanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau membacanya, Sakura?" Kata Hinata pada Sakura yang tidak kunjung membalas panggilannya. Dia sudah bosan melihat Sakura selalu membaca buku itu. "Kau ingin ikut klub apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi yang tidak memberikan kesempatan Sakura untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Sepertinya aku tidak iku—Hey!" Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk kepala berambut merah muda milik Sakura. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang habis dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Kau sudah SMA, kegiatan klub juga akan dimasukkan ke nilai, sebaiknya kau mengikuti kegiatan klub." Kata Naruto tenang. "Aku masuk klub penyiar, kalau kau bingung, aku bisa membantumu disana." Lanjut Naruto dan lagi-lagi tidak memberikan waktu untuk Sakura merespon—seperti Hinata.

"Kau. Sama. Seperti. Hinata." Jawab Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan sukses membuat Hinata blushing.

"Hei hei, aku hanya menasihati adikku tersayang. Daah aku harus mengurusi formulir pendaftaran anggota baru. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Dan Naruto meninggalkan Sakura—dan Hinata tentunya—begitu saja.

"**_Ne_**, Sakura.. Apakah kau menyukai Naruto?" Pertanyaan membosankan yang sering terlontar dari mulut pemilik Hinata itu. Sakura tidak tau harus dengan cara seperti apa ia memberitahukannya supaya Hinata tidak bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu lagi.

"Dengar Hinata, aku dan Naruto HANYA TEMAN MASA KECIL. Ingat itu baik-baik." Jawab Sakura pada Hinata dengan tidak sabaran. "Sudahlah, kau mau masuk klub apa?" lanjut Sakura yang malas membicarakan itu.

"Tentu saja klub penyiar! Naruto-**_senpai _**ikut klub itu kan! Bagaimana denganmu? Ikut klub penyiar juga kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ikut."

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Ya, kau ikut."

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut."

"Dan kau harus ikut."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat kelas kita, kau mau ikut?" ucap Sakura yang mengalihkan pembicaraan konyol seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

.

.

**TENG TENG**

Bel pulang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu semua murid berbunyi, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, tidak terkecuali Hinata. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih duduk diam sambil membaca buku favoritnya itu di kelasnya menunggu Hinata yang ada kegiatan klub. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu—Naruto.

"Buku yang sangat tidak menarik." Suara yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. Rambut raven dengan mata onyx yang membuat semua wanita di sekelilingnya melihat kearahnya. Memang Sakura mengakui dia sangat tampan. Yah, memang tampan, tetapi kata-katanya tidak bisa dimaafkan karena sudah menjelekkan buku favoritnya itu.

"Memangnya kau tau buku ini?" kata Sakura sinis sambil memalingkan kembali wajahnya kearah buku yang tengah ia baca. Sepertinya Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan si pemilik mata onyx itu.

"Penulis buku itu pasti orang yang menyedihkan." Kata orang itu lagi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan. Tidak mengejek buku itu, tetapi mengejek penulis buku itu. Malah menjadikan Sakura bertambah kesal mendengar omongannya.

"Hei! Kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja. Memangnya kau kenal dengan penulis buku itu? Tidak kan! Yasudah diam saja." Bentak Sakura kesal—tentu saja siapa yang tidak kesal mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan pada buku favoritnya?

Orang itu mendengus lalu pergi. Sakura merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Memangnya dia siapa? Sok tau sekali. Memangnya dirinya bisa membuat cerita sebagus ini?" Sakura dengan kasar turun dari tempat duduknya itu dan pergi menuju pintu kelasnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang didepannya.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau? Sepertinya sedang tidak senang?" Tanya Naruto jujur. Yah tentu saja, muka Sakura cemberut dan itu jarang terjadi. Sakura yang Naruto tau tidak akan cemberut kecuali sedang kesal pada sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Sudah lah! Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo pulang Sakura, lebih enak naik sepeda dengan ku kan daripada harus berdesak-desakkan dibus?" Ajak Naruto yang sekalian menghiburnya itu. Sebenarnya Naruto penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat muka Sakura seperti itu—cemberut maksudnya—tapi ia bertekad akan bertanya pada saat yang tepat. Mungkin pada waktu luang, atau kapan saja. Naruto memiliki banyak kesempatan, rumahnya saja bersebrangan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat kegiatan ajar-mengajar disekolah telah usai, Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya. Tadi pagi Hinata marah-marah karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sakura. Terlebih lagi Sakura tidak sengaja bilang pada Hinata bahwa Naruto mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Tentu saja itu sukses membuat Hinata sangat iri.

Sakura sangat menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah, sungguh melupakan kejadian yang kemarin. Saat orang asing yang sangat keren itu menghina buku kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang menghubungkan antara tangga dan tempat Sakura berada sekarang.

"Ngapain kau kesini?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**_Dahh.. Selesai deh chapt pertama.. Gaseru yah .-. Gomen yah, baru pertama kali bikin kaya ginian.. Minta review nya yah minna.. Kritikan berserta saran sangat diterima dengan senang hati (: kata-katanya pedes juga gpp, yang penting ga ngeledek" tanpa ngasih tau apa kesalahannya dan tanpa ada saran :3 arigatou minna ~~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dan lagi-lagi sangat singkat. Maaf yaaa, ceritanya anehh dan sangat singkat. Pengen ngerjain tugas sama nonton anime soalnya xD KURIKULUM 2013 nyiksa banget asli. Minggu ini setiap harinya ulangan sama dikasih tugas+pr. Sedih banget yah kayanya :'3**_

**I LOVE YOU**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Meganeko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngapain kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sinis. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sebal kalau buku favoritnya diejek-ejek oleh orang yang bahkan tidak dikenal dan tidak pernah membaca buku tersebut?

"Aku selalu kesini. Kau yang untuk apa kesini?" Pemilik mata berwarna onyx itu memberikan jawaban dengan raut muka yang datar—seperti biasa. Lain dengan pemilik mata berwarna **_emerald _**yang memasang raut muka sebal sekaligus malu. Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu. Lagipula dia sendiri tau bahwa ini adalah tempat umum. Orang lain tentu saja boleh kesini kapan pun. Lalu Sakura melihat pemilik mata onyx sedang mengalihkan matanya ke jam tangan yang digunakannya, dan kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar dari atap sekolah itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Gadis berambut **_soft pink _**itu merutuki dirinya karena menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Untuk apa dia menanyakan kemana orang itu berada? Itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula, bukannya bagus kalau dia pergi?

"Kelas." Jawabnya singkat yang sukses membuat raut muka Sakura tidak berubah—tetap sinis. Karena sepertinya Sakura tidak berniat menjawab pernyataannya, pemilik rambut raven itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang terlalu kesal dengannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke ruang siaran, menunggu Hinata dan Naruto menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya.

.

.

"Sakura!" Suara yang sudah Sakura kenal dengan baik tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura. Naruto. Hey tunggu liat siapa yang ada disebelahnya—Hinata!

"Naruto-**_senpai_**! Hinata! Dan.. Untuk apa kau ada disini!?" Ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi oleh penglihatan si mata **_emerald _**itu. Siapa yang Sakura maksud 'kau' itu mungkin sudah diduga. Tentu saja laki-laki bermata onyx yang memiliki muka datar itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang kebingungan dengan kedua temannya itu. Hinata yang biasanya hanya memperhatikan Naruto pun beralih pandangannya pada dua orang didepannya.

"Apa kalian mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan heran pada **_senpai_**nya serta Hinata dan tatapan sinis pada Sasuke—tadi Naruto bilang seperti itu—tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja N-Naruto-**_senpai_** kenal dengannya Sakura, dia adalah temannya sekaligus **_senpai _**ku di klub." Jelas Hinata yang membuat Sakura tercengang. Siapa yang mengira dia adalah anggota dari klub penyiar? Sungguh tidak cocok dengan mukanya dan sifatnya—sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak mengenal orang ini? Dia kan paling terkenal disekolah ini. Iyakan **_teme_**?" Sekali lagi Sakura terkejut karena penjelasan Naruto itu. DIA PALING TERKENAL DISEKOLAH INI. Apa benar orang menyebalkan yang sedang ada didepannya sekarang bisa menjadi orang yang paling terkenal? Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu? Ya memang, Sakura akui bahwa penampilannya sangat keren.

Pertanyaan Naruto yang memang hanya bercanda sekaligus mengandung fakta tidak dibalas kata-kata oleh Sasuke melainkan tatapan sinis yang terlihat dari wajahnya itu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tdak melihatnya karena asik memandang gadis berambut **_soft pink _**itu. "Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah Sakura? Ayo kita pulang juga! Sampai jumpa Hinata." Sakura menyembunyikan tawa saat Naruto memberikan salam perpisahannya untuk hari ini pada Hinata. Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata. Sekali lagi Naruto tidak memperhatikannya karena langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

"Hinata! Kau ada kegiatan klub lagi?" Tanya Sakurqa sambil bernada memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan lagi sendiri. Gadis yang memiliki arti nama **_Cherry Blossom _**itu berharap jawaban yang diberikan Hinata adalah 'tidak'.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata yang mulai seperti Naruto—tidak memperhatikan orang lain—dengan senangnya. Jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura mendadak lenyap. Hinata menghancurkan harapan satu-satunya—untuk saat ini—padanya itu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin ke atap." Walaupun Sakura tau pasti akan ada orang yang paling menyebalkan—menurut Sakura—dan paling terkenal itu kemungkinan besar ada disana. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin akan terjadi perubahan di kehidupan sekolah Sakura.

.

.

"Kau mencariku?" Terdengar suara dari orang yang sedang ada diatap saat Sakura membuka pintu yang diperuntukkan untuk ke atap sekolah. Sasuke.

"T-Tentu saja tidak! **_Baka!_**" Sakura menjawabnya dengan canggung. Tentu saja, dia memang sudah memperkirakan bahwa ada Sasuke diatas, tetapi ia tetap kesana. Mungkin memang alasannya kesana adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ekspresi dari Sakura dan sedikit menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat tipis. "Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini kalau tidak ingin mencariku. Sudah kubilang setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu kesini." Jawab Sakura yang tidak membiarkan Sakura melihat senyuman diwajahnya yang memang tidak ingin diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

"A-a-aku memang ingin kesini! Aku akan bosan menunggu Naruto-**_senpai _**dan Hinata dikelas. Lagipula kau juga seharusnya ada kegiatan klub kan?" Sakura ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Walaupun terlihat sebal, sebenarnya Sakura menikmati pembicaraan mereka yang seperti ini.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang sekarang berada tepat disebelahnya. Tidak ambil pusing, Sasuke menjawabnya. "Hn, kau juga lebih baik memiliki kegiatan klub. Bagaimana dengan klub penyiar? Itu lebih baik daripada kau harus menangisi buku yang memang benda mati."

Sakura membulatkan mata pada Sasuke. Tentu saja Sakura tau bahwa buku itu adalah benda mati, tetapi harusnya dia juga tau kalau yang ditangisi oleh Sakura dikarenakan ceritanya yang sedih bukan karena bukunya mati. Sekarang Sakura malah tidak percaya bahwa orang itu paling pintar diangkatannya. "Baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya, tetapi ingat.. Bukan karena kau aku ingin mencoba kegiatan klub. Dan, aku tidak menangisi buku yang memang dari awal sudah menjadi benda mati." Jawab Sakura tegas dan langsung meninggalkan atap untuk menuju klub penyiar.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Sakura itu.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Gomen lagi! Bener-bener pendek kan yah! Tapi makasih lohh dapet 2 review di chapter 1 yang teramat sangat singkat banget sekali itu. Dan ff pertama jugaa xP. Selalu menerima kritik dan saran (: Dengan kata-kata yang sangat tajam serta sangat pedas atau apapun rasanya itu, NOPROBLEM! **_


End file.
